


being on top of the world isn't all it's cracked up to be

by TsukiDragneel



Series: Alternate World War Two [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Help i can't write tourism, Japan and Germany are friends, Roma | Rome, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: they watch the people they care about fallthey can't do a thing to stop it





	being on top of the world isn't all it's cracked up to be

It's a hard thing to watch someone digging themselves into a hole.

Romano strides through the streets of Rome, lost in thought. Images of his twin standing before that damned swastika flag seemed to be imprinted on his eyelids, and especially the dopey smile on his face whenever he stares at Germany.

If- When Germany goes down, Romano doesn't want him to take Veneziano with him.

If is a forbidden word in his mind now. If is the enemy. If means that America and Canada are never coming, and that he'll have to keep looking into Poland's empty eyes, into England's war-weary eyes...

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul.

If so, then Germany's eyes must be completely empty.

He wanders into the Pantheon, sunlight streaming in through its roof. Thankfully, it's nearly deserted, with only a few people buzzing about.

"Gomen nasai..."

The word floats on the air, breaking the silence.

Japan stands in the center of the sunbeam, eyes closed and face turned to the sky. There’s a sense of serenity in his face, something so hard to come by in these days.

”What are you doing here?” Romano snaps, storming towards him with all the force of an angry sibling. “You’re not welcome here!”

”...Romano...”

Japan’s eyes open slowly, an expression of grief momentarily crossing his face. “I’m sorry... I thought you were Veneziano.”

Ouch. That hurts.

”Ghk- look at the curl, bastard!” Romano shouts, hands balling into fists. “Why are you even here!”

”I wanted to see Rome.”

Well, shit. Japan has him there.

”Then let me show you around!” Romano plasters a plainly fake grin on his face as he takes Japan’s hand, and brusquely hauls him out of the building.

”A-Ah, Romano,” Japan meekly protests, trying in vain to squirm out of the Italian’s grip. “Why are you holding my hand?”

”So I can keep an eye on you,” Romano snaps, dragging Japan through the streets of Rome.

”But Romano, in my country-“

Japan lets out an almost-timid squeak as Romano plants his hand on the wall next to his head.

”Now get this straight, Sushi-bastard. The only reason I’m not kicking you out on your ass is because you’re a tourist. I couldn’t give a flying fuck about diplomacy, and if you fuck up, I will  _end you,_ capiche?”

Japan somehow manages to stutter out approval, and Romano (blessedly) removes his hand.

”Now come on. We’ve got a lot of stuff to to before it gets dark.”

Romano is impossible to understand, Japan decides, following suit.

* * *

After a long day of remarkably good sightseeing (Japan has quite possibly lost track of all the nations that have conquered Rome) Romano brings him to the Ponte Sant Angelo just as the last rays of the sun fade.

"Why did you  _really_ come here?" Romano asks, hazel eyes staring blankly into the distance. "I know it wasn't to sight-see."

"Ah... it was..." Japan sighs. "I wished to... escape."

"Escape?"

Romano's stare bores into him, seeming for the first time all day, completely attentive.

"I don't suppose you'd understand..." Japan muses. "But... Germany-san... I barely recognize him anymore. Even though I took his colonies... I thought I knew him. But now..."

"It's like you're looking at a completely different person," Romano supplies.

"Yes, exactly."

Silence hangs in the air for a moment.

"If I may ask... how do you know that?"

"Veneziano," Romano mutters. "It's been ages since I've seen him look happy without that potato bastard. And... there's this look in his eyes... it's scary."

"I understand," Japan sighs.

"Hey... Japan?"

The island nation turns to see a sort of strange sadness in Romano's eyes as he stares at the sunset.

"Can we be... friends?"

"I would like that," Japan replies, the smallest smile crossing his face.

"D-Don't get me wrong! I still hate you!" Romano exclaims, a deep blush covering his face.

"Alright," Japan smirks.

They're content just to stay there for a second, just watching the sun set. Just watching.

After all, the sun keeps on turning, whether or not there's anyone there to see it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> that got DARK at the end


End file.
